20 Things
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Berikut 20 cara untuk mengganggu anggota-anggota guild Fairy Tail. Silahkan mencoba... Sequel Chapter 2 : Blue Pegasus special! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail : Hiro Mashima**

**PurpleLittleMoon**

**Proudly present**

**20 Things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1. Katakan pada Erza bahwa Jellal lebih suka perempuan yang menggunakan baju dari kain dibandingkan dengan armor.

2. Teriak sekencang-kencangnya pada Natsu bahwa api merah sudah tidak jaman lagi. (Jangan lupa ambil jarak aman 20km)

3. Menangislah sekencang mungkin di depan Gray tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi.

4. Tanyakan pada Romeo kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering melihat Wendy dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

5. Sembunyikan kunci Lucy dan tukar dengan gembok.

6. Pancinglah amarah Laxus saat mati lampu. (PS : jika terlalu marah dapat menyebabkan konsleting listrik)

7. Saat Juvia sedang pendekatan dengan Gray, datanglah pada Gray dengan perut buncit dan katakan bahwa ini adalah anak Gray. (PS : Jangan lupa sambil menangis)

8. Tukar magic card Cana dengan kartu remi. (PS : Bisa juga digunakan kartu Uno sebagai alternatif)

9. Suruhlah Makarov untuk bermain skipping dan minum susu.

10. Culiklah Levy dan katakan pada Gajeel bahwa Levy sudah meninggalkan guild karena telinganya sudah tersakiti oleh Gajeel.

11. Bawalah Jellal ke guild dan jadikan sebagai 'sasaran' dalam latihan ketepatan pedang erza. Kena kepala B kena jantung A kena *sensor* A+

12. Katakan pada Elfman bahwa sebenarnya ia dilahirkan sebagai perempuan.

13. Bila Mirajane sedang _Take Over_. Dekati dia dan katakan "Hei, Lisanna hidup kembali."

14. Paksa Happy untuk memakai baju. Mengingat Charle selalu memakai pakaian dan Lily yang memakai celana. Sedangkan Happy t.e.l.a.n.j.a.n.g

15. Ganti beer Cana dengan air lemon. Pastikan dia dalam keadaan yang sangat haus.

16. Katakan pada Juvia bahwa Lyon jauh lebih keren daripada Gray.

17. Tulislah surat cinta untuk Bisca yang berisi, 'hai Bisca sayang, menikahlah denganku. -Alzack-'

18. Pinjam tongkat Mystogan secara diam-diam dan jadikan sodokan untuk mengambil mangga.

19. Saat Natsu dan Lucy sedang duduk berdua, datanglah dari belakang layaknya alayers dan berteriak, "ciye ciye malu-malu kucing tuh." Dan ajaklah teman yang berteriak, "cium! Cium! Cium!". (PS : Pastikan setelah itu langsung kabur.)

20. Culik Happy, Lily, dan Charle saat sedang tidur, letakan dalam box dan tuliskan, '_3 kucing yatim-piatu, silahkan diambil dan anda tidak akan menyesal. (PS: hati-hati dengan kucing yang berwarna abu-abu)_'

**A/N : Bagaimana? Garing kah? Aneh? Hmm... Ya. Sebenernya ini gak murni karyaku. Tapi terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic dari fandom naruto. Untuk cara aman jadi saya ambil di fandom fairy tail dan isinya beda banget, cuma konsepnya yang sama. Dan sekedar info, ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom fairy tail loh. Akhir kata, RnR please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail : Hiro Mashima**

**PurpleLittleMoon**

**Proudly present**

**20 Things : Blue Pegasus Special**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1. Tanyakan pada master Bob identitasnya aslinya (laki-laki atau perempuan atau bahkan waria)

2. Ajaklah Trimens + Jenny pergi ke onsen dan katakan pada Eve bahwa anak kecil harus masuk ke onsen dengan penjaganya sambil melirik Jenny (P.S : pastikan Hibiki tidak mendengarnya)

3. Jika master Bob perempuan, pastikan dia tidak naksir dengan Gray, karena Juvia akan menganggapnya 'Love Rival' dan membunuhnya.

4. Jika master Bob laki-laki...err~ ajaklah dia untuk gym dan bergaya seperti laki-laki normal, mengingat dandanannya yang tidak normal.

5. Tanyakan pada Ren, dia itu orang Jepang atau India?

6. Mintalah pada Ichiya untuk mengasurasikan Christina. Mengingat kendaraan nista itu yang tidak pernah berumur lebih dari 2 episode.

7. Katakan pada Ichiya bahwa bau parfum kebanggaannya itu lebih buruk dari sebuah WC umum. (P.S : pastikan anda memakai masker)

8. Tukar sisir rambut Jenny dengan sikat WC.

9. Saat Ichiya dengan Nichiya sedang berjalan bersama, katakanlah pada Nichiya, "wah, kucingnya bagus sekali" sambil melirik ke arah Ichiya (P.S : pastikan setelah itu anda meninggalkan kedua 'men' itu untuk menghindari resiko terburuk)

10. Beritakan bahwa Erza Scarlet akan datang. Dan lihat kericuhan apa yang akan terjadi (P.S : lebih baik mengundang seorang cowok keren untuk master Bob)

11. Sarankan para Trimens (-Ichiya) untuk mengikuti audisi Host Club mengingat mereka sangat jago merayu.

12. Tanyakan pada Eve apakah dia sudah pubertas? (P.S : siapkan coklat hangat untuk menahan serangan saljunya)

13. Tanyakan tentang kebenaran hubungan Ren dengan Sherry. Mengingat Sherry sangat terobsesi dengan 'Lyon-sama'nya.

14. Tanyakan pada Hibiki, apa dia membeli majalah dengan cover Jenny yang naked? (P.S : pastikan anak dibawah umur tidak membacanya, maksudnya ehem... Eve)

15. Tanyakan pada Ren, sebenarnya dia itu tokoh Fairy Tail atau Naruto sih? Mengingat namanya adalah Ren Akatsuki (P.S : pastikan para anggota Akatsuki yang asli tidak mendengarnya)

16. Datanglah kepada Hibiki membawa sebuah laptop dengan fasilitas Windows 8 dan katakan, "ini lebih baik dari sihirmu." (P.S : selamatkan dulu laptopnya, baru diri anda mengingat harga laptop yang sangat mahal sekarang)

17. Curilah parfum Ichiya dan tukar dengan baygon. (P.S : pastikan dia tidak menyemprot 'parfum' itu kearahmu)

18. Ambilah Mr. Cursey yang tersimpan di apartemen Lucy dan ambil rambut Jenny dan kendalikan sesukamu. (P.S : jangan terlalu berlebihan atau Hibiki akan membunuhmu)

19. Tantang Ren untuk mengadu kekuatan sihir dengan Laxus. (P.S : jangan sampai Laxus mengamuk atau Sherry akan kehilangan -mungkin- belahan jiwanya)

20. Bakarlah guild Blue Pegasus dan katakan bahwa Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail mengamuk semalam.

**.**

**Owari^^**

**.**

**Host Club : berasal dari anime Ouran High School The Host Club. Yaitu sebuah club berisi cowok-cowok tampan (walau saya kurang yakin dengan ini) yang biasanya bertugas untuk menggoda atau melindungi para perempuan.**

**Naked : telanjang. (Masih ingat kan Jenny kalah dari Mirajane di Dai Matou Enbu?)**

**A/N : akhirnya selesai jugaa! Ini permintaan dari seorang reviewer yang ga log in dengan nama 'Michelle'. Ya! Terimakasih atas idenya. Dan terimakasih juga sudah mereview. Sebenernya agak sulit karena karakter di blue pegasus memang sedikit dan tidak terlalu terkenal. Jadi sedikit sulit untuk membuat 'penyelewengan' karakternya. Haha! Gimana dengan yang ini? Buruk banget kah? Maaf kalau jelek. **

**Thanks for the reviews of the precious chapter. Hope you like it. Review please?**


End file.
